Help! We're Trapped In An Otome Game!
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: For some strange reason, Midori, Akane, Kinako and Aoi, are teleported into an otome game where they have to get a good ending for each of them if they ever want to get out. The only problem is... Why are their love interests' THEM and their personalities are so different? Will they ever get out? And what's going on outside? [Multiple x Managers plus Kinako] [Warnings inside!]
1. Getting Sent Into The Game

**Author's Note:**** Well... no flames, R & R and enjoy! Originally, this was supposed to be a Reader x Multiple... but hey! I might make my own sometime when I ****complete**** this fanfic, but set in the original version rather than GO cuz' it has Fubu-kun there! And I like him. There! I admit it! Also, this was inspired by an episode from Haiyore Nyaruko-san! Mahiro must have an ending with either Nyaruko, Kuuko, Tamao or Hasuta, in the end... he got the best one! Anyway, if you don't like otome games/fanfics or multiple x managers plus kinako or if you're just going to flame this... please turn back now. And yes, I'll still be continuing and updating my other stories regularly... if I can... hehehe! XD And most importantly... there will be **_**different**_** endings for each of the heroines! Right now... I've thought of a lot of endings! I just need to get the paths straight cuz' I need to fix paths and plan the endings soon. There's at least four endings for each manager but some of them have the same guy but hey! I might make them different!**

**I swear, this might be my biggest and longest fanfic yet! And the first otome.**

**The setting here is AU-ish, meaning Kinako and Fei were a part of Raimon way before CS meaning there were other characters in their roles instead.**

**Again: R & R. No Flames. Multiple x Managers plus Kinako pairings. And possible OOC and suckish grammar.**

**-Chapter 1: Getting Sent Into The Game-**

Akane squealed. She had just bought the first ever Inazuma Eleven Otome Game from the video game store, it was really cheap, and for some reason... none of the players (not even from IE Legend Japan) know about it. Akane wanted to show it to Midori, Aoi and Kinako as soon as she bought it. They all knew the path she was going to choose.

She was too busy thinking, or more like daydreaming, about the flags her character (from first person point of view) and the love interest she'll choose- 'Shin-sama'. She swears, this was the best day of her life.

It was Sunday so there's no school and no practice. She headed towards Midori's house, to hang out with the other girls in the club. They wanted to have some girl time for themselves, they've hung out with too much boys, they say. And Midori's parents were out late again.

When Akane arrived, she stared at the house. It had an unusual size and shape. It wasn't small but it wasn't big. Knocking on the door, the pink-haired manager answered. Akane entered. She headed towards the living to see the blue-haired manager and the brown-haired forward.

"Aoi-chan, Kinako-chan, Midori-chan! Guess what!" Akane said very loudly, gaining the attention of the other girls. She hid the game on her right hand behind her back.

"Hm? What is it Akane-chan?" Kinako asked. She noticed something was behind Akane's back, _Eh? What's that on her back?_

"What's behind your back Akane-chan?" Aoi asked, pointing to Akane's right arm as she noticed it as well.

"Well... dun dun dunnnunnnn..." Akane paused. Everyone sweatdropped, Akane was soooo out of character right now. "Guess..."

"Is it a new... camera?"

"No."

"New Pictures?"

"No."

"An album?"

"No."

"Dvd?"

"No"

"What is it?"

"Guess!"

"Aw come on! We give!"

"Uncle! Uncle!"

"Yeah! Show it to us now Akane-chan!"

"Oh fine!" Akane gave in. She revealed the video game- Inazuma Eleven Otome Game- to the three girls. The three girls stared at awe.

"A video game...?" Midori raised an eyebrow.

"..." There was a pregnant silence.

"I didn't know you like otome games Akane-chan..." Aoi mumbled.

"Of course I do!" Akane grinned. "Especially this one. Look closely..."

They did. And what they got was the shock of a lifetime.

"No way!" Kinako gaped.

"Sweet mother of soccer!" Midori's jaw dropped onto the floor literally.

"O...M...G...!" Aoi screamed.

The cover had a picture of the Raimon GO players as well as some Chrono Stone players from the future. They had only gotten Kirino to mixi-max with Jeanne and now... they have a video game? And an otome game too?! They had no idea and wondered if the team knows.

Kinako noticed a golden tag of streaks on the game cover... meaning: "Where did you get that?! That has a limited premium edition golden tag on it!"

"Heh. I was lucky it was cheap!" Akane smiled. She pulled out the gaming console and slipped the game card in.

"Can we watch you play it Akane-chan?" Kinako asked, leaning over to Akane. Right now, Aoi was on her left, Midori on her right and Kinako's chin is resting on top of Akane's head.

The game started and the menu was on the screen. Akane pressed start and her eyebrow raised.

_**Four New Players recognized.**_

_Was this some kind of joke...? I thought this was only a one-player game. _Akane thought in her head. Kinako looked closely at the screen to see a beeping red dot in the middle.

The screen went black. Then, four green lasers got out and scanned Akane, Kinako, Midori and Aoi.

They were pixelized and dragged onto the screen.

"AAAAHHHH!" They all yelled as loud as they could.

After that, each of the characters on the cover and on the menu grinned and smirked evilly and mischeviously.

_**Players Has Entered the Game.**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**THUD!**_

_**THUD!**_

_**THUD!**_

_**THUD!**_

The four girls landed on the grassy plains with a thud.

"Owwiiieee!" They each groaned in pain in unison. They rubbed their aching body parts with baby tears in their eyes as soon as they could.

"Where are we?" Aoi asked, standing up and looking around.

Judging by the tall buildings in front of them, they seemed to be outside of a city, with random cars passing by.

Kinako frowned, "Oh no... Where the heck did that game send us to?!"

Midori and Akane stood up. They examined the scene in front of them, they tried walking around to search for Inazuma Town but nonetheless, they all ended up back in the fields.

It all looked too familiar with Akane- her eyes widened in realization. She opened her mouth to speak, "Guys-" But she was interrupted by a large beeping sound.

There above them in front of their very- now widened- eyes is a board, pixelized into a bunch of words.

_**Welcome to Inazuma Eleven Otome Game.**_

_**Players List:**_

_**Yamana Akane**_

_**Nanobana Kinako**_

_**Seto Midori**_

_**Sorano Aoi**_

_**Instructions: You are sent into the game in order to play it. Like a regular otome game, you are given different love interests, to get out you must finish the game and to finish the game, you must have at least one good ending with one of your love interests. If you do not, you will repeat the story of the game until you each get a good ending.**_

_**Players, I wish you good luck.**_

_I knew there was a reason this game was limited premium edition! _the three managers and the one forward all thought in their heads.

**-Chapter 1: End-**

**Author's Note: I know... say it... a sucky chapter! TT ^ TT Anyway, nevermind that! As soon as I update Dating My Rival's Little Sister, I'll work on Chapter 2! Where our four heroines meet their paths!**


	2. The Love Interests

**Author's Note:**** Well fans and readers... here's the chapter you've been waiting for! The second chapter and the chapter that will introduce our heroine's paths! And I've decided... there are four endings for each of the managers and Kinako!**

**-Chapter 2: The Love Interests-**

"What the-?! A game?" the four players said in unison.

"So that's why it's a limited premium edition!" Midori punded her palm with her fist.

"Yeah but... why are we here? Is this the starting point?" Aoi asked Akane.

Akane shook her head in response, "Nope. The starting point is in front of a boarding school, it's where we're gonna live for the whole game."

Kinako clasped her hands, "Sugoi! A boarding school!"

"Yeah but... who are our paths?" Aoi asked, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Didn't you notice Aoi-chan?" Midori raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she didn't know the obvious. "The boys are our paths! Well... not all of them I hope..."

"Eh?!" Aoi yelled. Her jaw dropped onto the ground. "Seriously?! Them?! Can't it be somebody we don't know?"

Akane, Midori and Kinako shook their heads, Aoi groaned and slouched.

"Why are we here anyway? I thought all players have to be at the starting point when the game begins..." Midori asked.

"I don't know... a glitch maybe?" Akane sighed, they just started and now it felt like game over already. _A glitch... no wonder it was so cheap..._

The rest just sighed.

"Oi! Kina-chan! Mido-chan! Aoi-chan! Yama-san" a familiar voice called them very loudly. They knew who it was immediately.

Everyone looked to the source's direction to see... Tsurugi! He was waving at them and smiling. He wasn't wearing his usual purple outfit but the Raimon Jr. High school uniform. He was standing in front of a navy blue car.

"T-Tsu-Tsurugi-kun!" Kinako shuttered. "W-Wh-What are you doing here in the game?". Tsurugi looked confused.

"Eh? What game? I'm supposed to pick you four up to school! Ya'know, classes start tomorrow! Come on! I wanna try out for the soccer team already!" He grinned cheekily... he reminds them almost like...

The four girls sweatdropped, they went inside the car. The car wasn't actually different than any usual normal car.

"Nii-san, to Raimon Boarding School please!" Tsurugi politely said, talking to the navy blue haired boy- a few years older than them- in the driver's seat. "Sure thing Kyousuke."

Kinako, Midori, Akane and Aoi all looked confused. Tsurugi had a brother or was this a newly created character?

Shrugging that off thought and making a mental note to ask Tsurugi as soon as they get out, they looked out of the window to see that the city was a lot like Inazuma Town but city version. It even has the people and/or strangers that they usually see around town.

They traveled by for like thirty minutes to reach the school. They got out, thanked Tsurugi's 'Nii-san' and stared at the school at awe.

"Whoa."

"Yeah whoa, that's like, ten times bigger than the soccer club building." Midori commented. The school was huge and it looked like it was a school from the future! There were holograms, glass tv screens, robots etc. It looked like only billionaires and VIP children can enroll there.

"Nice right? I knew we chose the right school!" Tsurugi pumped up a fist onto the air while grinning.

Kinako furrowed her eyebrows, "Tsurugi-kun... are you alright?"

"Eh? Why are you calling me Tsurugi-kun?" Tsurugi looked at Kinako like she was crazy, "You, Midori-san and Aoi-chan call me Kyou-kun or Kyousuke-kun since we were like five!"

"What?!" the three said girls asked. Realization had hit Akane.

"Anyway, let's move on to the Principal's office!" he chirped as he started to walk. The four did nothing but follow them since they had no idea where it is and what to do. The school was huge and futuristic and they could get lost easily.

On the way, they spotted Kirino- a gymnastist, Shindou- a guitarist, Kariya- a goody two shoes, Hikaru- a biker, Taiyou- a mathlete and chess champion, Hakuryuu- a basketball player and Shuu- a nerd.

"Hey guys..." Kinako whispered to Midori and Aoi. "Why do we call Tsurugi-kun, Kyou-kun since five?"

"Maybe it's a part of his character..." Aoi whispered back.

"Yeah..." Midori agreed.

"Not only that..." Akane muttered. The three leaned onto the purple-eyed girl.

"He's one of your paths!" She grinned.

The three girls were shocked and yelled, "WHAT?!" Luckily, nobody paid attention to them. It seems that the voices in the hallway combined are more louder than theirs.

"Gah!" a boy yelled. He looked undoubtedly familiar to the five girls. Tsurugi, Kinako, Aoi, Akane, and Midori stopped walking. The boy had goggles, dark blue hair and dark skin.

"H-Hamano-san!" Tsurugi's eyes widened.

"K-Kyousuke-senpai! When you see him, please don't tell him where I went! Okay sure! Great! Thanks! Bye!" he waved goodbye and ran off to the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" Tsurugi mumbled.

"HA-MA-NO!" a voice growled. As if in a flash, a dark figure wearing punk-gang style clothes appeared in front of the five teens, he had blue steel eyes and wind styled brown hair. He looked raging mad.

"Tsurugi!" the boy looked surprised.

"T-Tenma!" the girls gaped. Tenma seemed very different, he looked very... un-Tenma, as if he was the opposite of Tenma.

"Where's Hamano?!" he looked at Tsurugi sternly, and emitting a dark aura means _Lie, then Die!_

Tsurugi gulped and shakily, he pointed to the direction where the said boy went.

"Arigatou..." he mumbled before running off. He was fast, like the wind. Aoi, Kinako, Akane and Midori looked at Tenma's fading figure like it was the best thing.

Tsurugi shook his head and regained his composure, "Come on girls! To the principal's office we go!~" He smiled at them and gesturing to walk on.

They soon arrived after much more walking. They were each given the schedules, a few other papers, their set of keys and the school map.

They went to the dorm building, which is literally on the other side of the building. Tsurugi separated from them and went downstairs to the boys' dorm on the way. The girls and boys dorm were separated, girls are above, boys are below. When they arrived at their dorm room, they squealed. Their room looked like a first-class five-star hotel room! A bunch of bags- guessing it was their stuff- There were two other rooms and two big queen sized soft beds. In front there was a pair of desks and one plasma screen television.

"Oh my kami!" Akane yelled. She jumped onto the bed. She bounced around and around while the three looked around.

"This is the best game you've ever got Akane-chan!" Aoi chirped and the rest agreed.

"Swweeet! Check out the bathroom you guys!" Kinako smiled. "By the way, I call the queen sized bed!". "Same here!" Akane quickly yelled.

"Look at these sweet bunk beds! Me and Midori-san will sleep here!" Aoi's head popped out of the other room.

After unpacking the stuff that suspisciously looked like excatly their stuff, they each dropped onto the floor, and turned the tv on. Akane and Kinako were on the queen sized bed; Midori and Aoi were on the floor, happily watching tv. While they were watching, a piece of paper poofed above the ceiling and landed softly into Midori's lap.

"Huh? What's this?" Midori questioned while the other girls turned to Midori. Midori gasped and the three quickly walked leaning towards Midori to read the paper.

_**BTW, here are the list of **__**love interests**__** you may choose/recieve for this game:**_

_**Akane Yamana-**__** Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Matsukaze Tenma, Amemiya Taiyou.**_

_**Kinako Nanobana-**__** Tsurugi Kyousuke, Amemiya Taiyou, Hakuryuu, Matsukaze Tenma.**_

_**Aoi Sorano-**__** Kariya Masaki, Shuu, Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke.**_

_**Midori Seto-**__** Nishiki Ryouma, Hamano Kaiji, Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke.**_

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!" they all screamed quite loudly.

Their jaws dropped dead onto the floor and they turned as white as a sheet. Looks like they have nine different guys for paths!

**-Chapter 2: End-**

**Author's Note:**** Surprising isn't it? Sixteen endings but with nine different guys! And Tenma sure is the ladies' man! ^^ This is going to be really confusing! I know that you guys have a lot of pairings and different pairings you want for different events so don't worry! I'm making alternate decisions!**


	3. The Student Council

**Author's Note: Phew! Haven't updated this in a while! Anyway, next time, I won't update unless I get the reviews I desire! Yeah, like 20 or 25.**

**-Chapter 3: The Student Council-**

Midori had always had a good sleep until today. But since the list of choices was given to them on the first day yesterday, she should've known it was too good to be true. If she was going to be trapped in a video otome game it might as well have choices of the guys she didn't know.

Akane was up, while Kinako and Aoi were still asleep. Right now, they were at the canteen eating breakfast, except it looked more like restaurant rather than a school canteen. The school seemed like a private five-star first-class hotel for children with a school conntected to it.

The two were eating bacon with eggs and rice, along with either orange juice or plain water. Akane and Midori quite nicely, Aoi and Kinako arrived soon, pouting childishly why weren't they woken up by the braided photographer and the pink-haired female delinquent.

"...And then, he rushes up to the counter and says, 'Hey 'watch-a' looking for?'" Midori finishes her jokes. The three girls laugh.

The doors burst open, louder than usual, "Waaahhhh!" a familiar voice yelled entered the canteen.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the direction where the voice was, it was the game world's Hamano! And one of Midori's paths.

"You don't have to remind me that..." Midori grumbled about the path thing.

"HAMANO! GET BACK HERE!" a loud voice boomed across the entire canteen, it almost made it shake. That voice could only belong to the one and only-

Tenma grabbed Hamano by the back of the collar and dragged him outside, only leading to somewhere else.

"Poor Hamano..." Akane mumbled. "Tenma's a bit mean here..."

"Eh, Tenma doesn't do stuff like that unless someone deserves it." Aoi replied, taking a bite of her bacon.

"It's a different world with different personalities of the same characters... we just have to deal with it." Midori's eye twitched as she, annoyed, tries to cut her bacon, each time she tries, no avail. She began to mumble a few words like 'Messed up Creator...' and bunch of other unheardable words.

"Sometimes I wonder... where the hecki s Kyousuke-senpai?!" Kinako sighed. This wasn't getting them anywhere. Akane had already decided that her chosen path is Shindou, Midori just wants to rip someone's head off and Aoi... well...

"Well Aoi, who's your chosen path?" Kinako asked the blunette, it caused her to spit out her orange juice right out of her mouth, and causing her to cough a bit.

"W-Well..." Aoi said, trying to stop coughing and trying harder to prevent herself from choking. She gulped then replied, "T-tenma's m-my first choice, but if th-that d-doesn't w-w-work out... then maybe... Tsurugi..." her voice trailed off as she started twiddling her fingers.

Akane wasn't in shock, actually, she has caught the blunette glancing towards their ace striker for quite a while. Kinako was a bit jealous but her first choice would be- "Taiyou!~ He's so cool and smart! He's my first choice!" she giggled, lukily, she kept her voice down. Midori spit out her water, stood up from her chair and gaped as if Aoi had two heads.

"What? What's wrong with Tsurugi?!" Aoi asked Midori who just furrowed her eyebrows and sat back down. She opened her mouth to reply when-

"Oh come on! You know I didn't do it!" Hamano, of this world, yelled as he barged back inside and hit under one of the tables.

Game world Tenma entered as well, mad as his face has a smudged drawing resembling the monopoly man.

Most of the students snickered, wondering how Hamano was able to do that so quick and is able to escape.

Aoi, Kinako, Midori and Akane gaped. How the world makes their friends so different! Hamano's a prankster! It clicked for them. And his main victim is Tenma! How unlucky for that guy.

Tenma wiped the drawing off of his face and glared at everybody causing the atmosphere to grow less amusing for them and Hamano. Everyone just did their business quietly as Tenma angrily looked for the pranking Hamano.

"The Hamano-san of this world reminds me of Kariya-san..." Akane muttered, revealing her camera and started taking pictures.

Tenma spotted the flashing lights and headed towards Akane's direction. Hamano sighed and started heading and backing towards the door quietly. Tenma looked at her with a firm face as Aoi looked at him sternly, Kinako just gulped and moved a bit further away from him and Midori just glared.

"I'm sorry. But cameras or any digital devices such as celphones and MP3s are prohibited outside the dormitory, I guess I have to confiscate this..." Tenma took a deep breath and snatched Akane's camera, causing her to frown, hang her head low and sulk. "You'll be getting this back at the end of the day. Even though school starts the day after today. At the Student Council Room"

"Ah, My Camera!" Akane reached out for it, aiming her arms at Tenma's walking away figure. She had a gloomy aura.

"D-don't w-worry A-Akane-chan!" Kinako patted her back, "You'll get it back at the end of the day!"

"Y-yeah you're right!" Akane pumped a fist to her chest, "At the Student Council Ro-"

"Wait."

The three girls paled, "Tenma's a member of the student council?!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The day ended so quickly for the four girls. It seemed like a month for Akane- just sitting down on the floor staring out the window for the rest of the day while Kinako, Midori and Aoi watched TV and explored the school.

They looked at the time, it's 4:30pm, meaning it's the end of the day.

"Akane-chan! It's the end of the day! Time to get your-" Kinako was cut off by a dash, smoke appearing out of nowhere and a running fast Akane. "-camera."

Akane arrived at the Student Council Room, with Tenma there... scolding Hamano. Again. She intently knocked on the door.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Oh. It's that purple-eyed girl..." Hamano looked at Akane through the door's windows. Tenma slid the door open and grabbed her Akane from the cupboard of 'Confiscated Items' which included a soccer ball, a water gun, water balloons, a bottle of lotion and what appears to be a make-up case.

"President Matsukaze!" a figure barged into the room along with this world's Kariya and Taiyou.

Game world's Kariya looks virtually the same, except he had little tears on his eyes, he looks a bit more innocent, pouty and childish. He fidgeted and doesn't look Tenma in the eye, he looks a bit afraid of him and his eyes seem to grow a bit... bigger.

Game world's Taiyou had ground smart-guy glasses on. Other than that, he has braces and his right arm around the purple-haired figure that yelled out 'President Matsukaze' out loud. He was also wearing a lab coat jacket around him and his hair looked messier than the usual sun-related hairstyle of his.

Game world's certain purple-haired figure looekd almost the same as his real world self combined with game world's Taiyou, except he didn't have round smart-guy glasses on but had rectangular glasses instead.

"Ah! Vice President!" Tenma smiled as Hamano's eyes widened and looked a bit afraid.

Akane just watched and looked confused but did not hesitate to take pictures.

**-Chapter 3: End-**

**Author's Note: I know, lame. R & R. No flames. And there will be chances for different paths for Akane too. I apologize for adding to much KyouAoi, it's just... I love that pairing so much! I love is as much as my OC x Fubuki! Also, chapter four will show what's currently happening in the real world after their disappearances.**


End file.
